Panem gets the Internet!
by The Mockingjays Flames
Summary: The Capitol have invented this wonderful thing, the internet! Characters explore the land of the WorldWideWeb with wonderful websites!
1. Chapter 1

First fan fiction :D about the hunger games on… Facebook! That website we are all addicted to!

* * *

_Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta's Profile Page. _

**Name:** Katniss Everdeen

**Age: **4…. 87… I don't know.

**Home: **The disgusting District 12.

**Current location: **Sitting on a tree in the woods :/

**Interests: **Hunting

**Single: **Yes, I hate Gale and Peeta, so don't believe them!

_**Comments:**_

**Peeta The Baker: **_May 26__th__ 5:02pm_

Katniss, you love me not hate me, remember?

**Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta: **_May 26__th__ 5:03pm_

Nooo, that was just for the games, ha.

**Gale A Smexi Whale! : **_May 26__th__ 5:05pm_

Yeah Peeta! She loves me, she is just too scared to admit it!

**Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta: **_May 26__th__ 5:05pm_

No Gale, I don't and I never will. And your name is just weird.

**Rue The Angel: **_May 26__th__ 5:06pm_

Hey Katniss! Thanks for the flowers, I smell nice now! :D

**Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta: **_May 26__th__ 5:08pm_

Aren't you meant to be dead Rue? Your welcome anyways

**Thresh Da Rock: **_May 26__th__ 5:09pm_

We have signal in the afterlife yanno!

**Sparkly President Snow-Flake: **_May 26__th__ 5:10pm_

And Sparkly Snowflakes like me!

**Peeta The Baker: **_May 26__th__ 5:11pm_

What the hell. You sound gay Snow-flake -_-

_Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta, Rue The Angel and 348 others Like this._

**Gale A Smexi Whale: ** _May 26__th__ 5:11pm_

For once I agree with Baker Boy.

**Prim Little Duck: **_May 26__th__ 5:12pm_

OMG! Is Rue on Facebook, as in the Rue who like totez saved my life when we were dead?

**Rue The Angel: **_May 26__th__ 5:13pm_

OMG PRIM! Ive soo missed you, come and sit by my angel friends, we've got SO much catching up to do!  
**Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta: **_May 26__th__ 5:13pm_

WTF? Since when have you two known each other…

_Peeta The Baker, Sparkly President Snow-Flake and 332 others Like this._

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? This is my first ever fan fiction like I said and I did get some ideas from other Hunger Games Facebook Fanfictions sorry if you didn't want me to! IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT I DIDNT REALISE!**


	2. Sparkly President SnowFlake!

Second Chapter in a day :D But the first one was short, didn't realise!

_Peeta The Baker's Profile Page_

**Name: **Peeta –AmazingBaker- Mellark!

**Age: **Hmmm… I think I'm the same age as Haymitch… I don't know.

**Home: **The AMAZING District 12 with my wonderful Katniss, love her!

**Current Location: **On my toilet, so comfy!

**Interests: **Baking, Bread, Katniss! But mostly Baking…

**Single: **NO! I'm in love with my amazing Katniss 3

**Gale A Smexi Whale: **_May 27__th__ 3:18pm_

Dude, how many times has Katniss said she hates you!

_Katniss Everdeen Likes This_

**Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta: **_May 27__th__ 3:20pm_

We are NOT going out Peeta! I hate you as well Gale.

**Haymitch The Fluffball: **_May 27__th__ 3:20pm_

hwehnxFCRGK.. I'm in a relationsh..ffkxjbfvkjxf

**Peeta The Baker: **_May 27__th__ 3:22pm_

Your in a relationship Haymitch with who? And whats up with your name?

_Haymitch The Fluffball Likes this._

**Haymitch The Fluffball: **_May 27__th__ 3:23pm_

Hijgtgjgkshgbj imDrunk. Tvvhd

**Sexy Cato: **_May 27__th__ 3:23pm_

Why the hell am I on Lover Boy's profile? Oh that's right I was internet stalking Glimmer and she ended up here..

**Glittery Glimmer YAY! : **_May 27__th__ 3:24pm_

HAYYY Clove! Wate, dis isn't Cloves profile :0

**Clove Loves Knives: **_May 27__th__ 3:25pm_

I'm here Glimmer, you got lost to Lover Boy's profile..

**Peeta The Baker: **_May 27__th__ 3:25pm_

STOP CALLING ME THAT! I DON'T LIKE IT!

**Marvel-lous!: **_May 27__th__ 3:26pm_

We're just gonna call you that more now. Lover Boy :)

**Prim Little Duck: **_May 27__th__ 3:27pm_

Peeta, my sister Katniss was just yelling at her laptop shouting she hates you a few minutes ago… I heard it from the Afterlife! Coz I watch EVERYTHING.

_Rue The Angel and Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta like this._

**Rue The Angel: **_May 27__th__ 3:28pm_

Its true what Prim said, we were sitting together on a cloud when we heard that yelling!

_Prim Little Duck Likes This._

**Peeta The Baker: **_May 27__th__ 3:28pm_

That's like SOO Fake mah two best buds!

**Rue The Angel and Prim Little Duck: **_May 27__th__ 3:29pm_

WE HARDLY KNOW YOU PEETA!

**Johanna Obsesses With Axes: **_May 27__th__ 3:29pm_

Hey Pita, want an axe thrown at you? Katniss asked me to.

_Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta, Mrs. Mellark and 895845893 others like this._

**Peeta The Baker: **_May 27__th__ 3:30pm_

NO! And Mommy why did you like that comment :'(

**Mrs. Mellark: **_May 27__th__ 3:31pm_

BECAUSE YOU BURNT MY LOAF!

_Peeta The Baker has __**blocked **__Mrs. Mellark from his profile._

**Sparkly President Snow-Flake: **_May 27__th__ 3:32pm_

OMG! Rue and Prim we should totez go shopping for sparkles sometime!

**Prim Little Duck: **_May 27__th__ 3:33pm_

I hated you when we were alive but OHKAI! I want Blue Sparkles!

**Rue The Angel: **_May 27__th__ 3:33pm_

Only if I can have rainbow sparkles!

**Sparkly President Snow-Flake: **_May 27__th__ 3:34pm_

Lets go!

**Johanna Obsesses With Axes: **_May 27__th__ 3:34pm_

Wow… A 60 year old pedo shopping with little girls in the Afterlife mall for sparkles, who saw that coming?

_Peeta The Baker, Thresh Da Rock, Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta and 48758321 others like this._

**Peeta The Baker: **May 27th 3:35pm

Guys, I know I'm amazing but can you stop commenting on my wall?

_Sparkly President Snow-Flake, Johanna Obsesses With Axes and 26 others are now offline._

**How was that? I think it was a bit longer than Chapter 1, and I added more characters, Johanna and Marvel, if I did anymore them too haha :) Anyway last chapters for today, I will try to get another one up for Wednesday/Thursday because Tuesday is my Birthday :D Thanks for the Birthday Wishes! There is a poll on my profile to see if I should include more characters: Annie, Finnick, Madge, Beetee and so on :)**


	3. Peeta is a Loner

I wont be able to update Tuesday-Thursday probably but I will get as much as I can done now :D

_Gale A Smexi Whale's Profile Page_

**Name: **Gale Hot-Thorne!

**Age: **I Don't know, haven't got by birth certificate…

**Home: **District 12 with Katniss 3

**Current Location: **My house…

**Interests: **Hunting, Secretly designing with Cinna! Forget I wrote that.

**Single: **No, I am in a relationship with Katniss, but she doesn't know!

**Fiery Cinna: **_May 29__th__ 2:35pm_

GALE! YOUR DESIGNING SKILLS WERE MEANT TO BE KEPT A SECRET!

**Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta: **_May 29__th__ 2:37pm_

And we are NOT going out! Wtf you design like Cinna?

**Fiery Cinna: **_May 29__th__ 2:38pm_

NO! NO HE DOESN'T! HE IS LYING!

_Beetee, Wiress, Cato and 12 others are now online._

**Tick- Wiress- Tock: **_May 29__th__ 2:40pm_

TICK TOCK! TICK TOCK! TICK TOCK!

**Sexy Cato: **_May 29__th__ 2:40pm_

TICK TOCK ON THE CLOCK BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP!

**Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta: **_May 29__th__ 2:41pm_

*facepalm* She isn't singing Tik Tok by Ke$ha you dumbo! And Wiress we knew a long time ago the Clock Arena was a clock, you repeated that for so long I think I nearly had the urge to slap you. Were not even in the arena!

**Beetee Loves Wiress!: **_May 29__th__ 2:42pm_

But that is a good song! Not as good as Friday! ITS FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!

**Foxface Da Fox: **_May 29__th__ 2:42pm_

Fact: Beetee has bad taste in songs.

_Sexy Cato, Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta and 3548 others Like this._

_**Prim, Rue, And Snow are now online.**_

**Rue The Angel:** _May 29__th__ 2:43pm_

HAY EVERYONE! ME, PRIM AND SNOW-FLAKE JUST GOT BACK FROM SPARKLE SHOPPING!

**Prim Little Duck: **_May 29__th__ 2:45pm_

IT WAS SOOOOO FUN!

**Sparkly President Snow-Flake: **_May 29__th__ 2:45pm_

OMG! IT WAS HILARIOUS WHEN THE SPARKLE DEPARTMENT RAN OUT OF SPARKLES SO WE HA TO GO TO SPARKLES 'R' US!

**Rue The Angel: **_May 29__th__ 2:46pm_

Good Times, Good Times!

**Prim Little Duck: **_May 29__th__ 2:46pm_

WE SHUD HAV A SLEEPOVA!

_Glittery Glimmer YAY! And Johanna Obsesses with Axes are now online._

**Glittery Glimmer YAY!: **_May 29__th__ 2:47pm_

CAN I CUM! PLZ! I WILL BRING GLITTER!

**Rue The Angel: **_May 29__th__ 2:48pm_

Well, you tried to kill Prim's sister, was part of the group that killed me… but OHKAI! The more the merrier- when there's sparkles and glitter!

**Johanna Obsesses With Axes: **_May 29__th__ 2:48pm_

I'm starting to wonder why Snow-Flake has only little girls as friends.. And why Pita isn't online he is usually on 24/7, ah well peace to us!

**Gale A Smexi Whale: **_May 29__th__ 2:48pm_

INO! PEETA IS LIKE SO ANNOYING!

_**A FaceBook Creator (Seneca Crane) Has banned Gale A Smexi Whale from FaceBook. Reason: Annoying and name SO not true!**_

**Katniss Hates Gale And Peeta: **_May 29__th__ 2:50pm_

Wtf. Well Gale is banned so that's good!

_Peeta The Baker is now Online._

**Peeta The Baker: **_May 29__th__ 2:51pm_

HEY GUYS!

_Katniss, Cinna, Wiress, Beetee, Cato and Foxface are now offline._

**Johanna Obsesses With Axes: **_May 29__th__ 2:53pm_

Great Peeta, now you've made everyone go offline accept Rue, Prim, Glimmer and Snow.

**Sparkly President Snow-Flake: **_May 29__th__ 2:53pm_

I GO BY SNOW-FLAKE, SPARKLY SNOW-FLAKE, SPARKLY SNOW OR SPARKLY PRESIDENT SNOW FLAKE! And we have to get to our sleepover, BYE!

_Snow, Rue, Prim and Glimmer are now Offline._

**Johanna Obsesses With Axes: **_May 29__th__ 2:53pm_

Great, you are a loner Peeta…

_Johanna is now offline._

**Peeta The Baker: **_May 29__th__ 2:55pm_

…

Sorry that some characters only got 1-2 lines to say, but I'm in a rush sorry! I could get at least another 2-3 chapters in before Tuesday, so I could have some with just the characters that didn't speak a lot in, what do you think? Oh and thanks for the birthday wishes and reviews (:


End file.
